


The Other Side: Part Ten

by PiscesPenName



Series: The Other Side Series [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sweet Dean Winchester, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesPenName/pseuds/PiscesPenName
Summary: Dean wakes Carrie up with some love.





	The Other Side: Part Ten

**Author's Note:**

> This series refuses to end... thank you for all of the feedback and reviews. I never expected this kind of a positive reception about a tale of sexual dysfunction. You are all great.

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Dean nuzzled up against the nape of Carrie's neck. He brushed her hair away and kissed her gently. 
> 
>  
> 
> She groaned and rolled onto her stomach, her voice muffled by the pillow. "Dean."
> 
>  
> 
> "Mmm?"
> 
>  
> 
> "What are you doing?" 
> 
>  
> 
> He kissed again, more to the side this time, under her jaw. She could feel the mattresses shift as he moved his weight closer to her. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Dean." She reached back and tangled his hair in her fingers, then moved her neck so he could kiss it easier. 
> 
>  
> 
> He licked slowly then settled in one spot near her pulse point and sucked a little. 
> 
>  
> 
> Her heart sped up and she started to roll a little to her side. She bumped up against his body and his arm went around her. His hand snaked under her shirt to tease her breasts. She shivered and arched into him. "Dean!"
> 
>  
> 
> "Relax baby. I got you." 
> 
>  
> 
> "God. Don't you tire out?" She asked him. 
> 
>  
> 
> "No..." he replied. "I live for this stuff baby. Body like yours...it's fun watching you try new things."
> 
>  
> 
> He kept at her breast, the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He gave it a gentle twist. She gasped and he grinned. "Sensitive nipples are awesome."
> 
>  
> 
> He kept playing idly. He pressed his bare chest up against her back, kept his mouth close to her ear. Groaned deeply. 
> 
>  
> 
> The sound shot a jolt of fucking lust through her veins. She bucked backwards against his hip and suddenly his hand came down and worked on unbuttoning her jeans. 
> 
>  
> 
> He pulled them down off of her decisively. She felt very aware of her nudity, even though she was still wearing her sweatshirt. He was guiding her back over onto her stomach.

She turned her head. "What are you doing?" 

She heard the sound of his own jeans as he unzipped them. "Wanna try something baby."

"Try what?"

She heard him shift, wiggle them down and suddenly he was on all fours over the top of her. He leaned down to kiss her ear. "Mind if we try it from behind?" he whispered.

"You mean doggy style?" 

"Nah." He said, rubbing his hand over the smoothness of her shoulder, brushing the fabric of her sweatshirt out of the way. "That's too rough and deep. Just let me guide you. Do you trust me?" 

"Yes..." she said, her throat dry. 

"Good girl." He lowered some of his weight on top of her. It sent a shiver up her spine. 

"You like me here?" He asked. 

"Yes." 

"So beautiful," he said, nuzzling her with his nose again. He shifted to straddle her from behind. His bare thighs on either side of hers.

He knelt there and his hands started to pull her shirt up, trailing up her back. She moved to help him pull it over her head and settled back down, her bare breasts against the rumpled sleeping bags. 

"Stick your butt up a little for me, baby."

Carrie lifted herself up a little. He shoved a pillow under her to keep the angle.

She felt his hips settle against her bare ass and his erection went between her legs. He moved his hand to guide himself. 

Suddenly he was pushing into her. She gasped and grabbed the sheets. He slid in slowly.

> Her body tightened around him at first and pulsed, then after a few seconds relaxed. He waited and then sank in a little more. The pain was still there but it wasn't unbearable. Once he was mostly inside her, he leaned over, his chest touching her back. 
> 
>  He settled his weight onto her, pressing her stomach into the mattress. He stretched himself out over her, keeping some of his weight on his elbows. Her legs closed but he didn't admonish her with trying to stay open.

In fact he groaned when she did, tightening herself around him. "Oh God, that's good." He whispered. 

He began to move inside her, his body gently sliding over hers. She gritted her teeth and then after a moment started to pant.

She wasn't able to move all that much, pinned under him as she was. Her fingers tangled in the sheets and she pressed her cheek to the bed, feeling Dean's body rock over hers, move inside hers with a slightly painful but delicious stretch.

He rocked a little deeper and she could feel him press something inside her that felt incredible. She gasped. 

He answered her with a moan, still pushing, thrusting gently. He felt so big inside her.

 So full.

 His body on hers, the weight sinking her down.

 Dean dropped his head and he was panting into her ear. "Come on, baby." He whispered. "Let me know what you want."

His breath was warm and moist on her ear lobe. He shifted his weight a little. She could feel him trying to get a better purchase on the mattress with his feet and then he rocked her whole body with a more forceful thrust of his hips.

 She cried out.

 He did it again. And again.

 She could feel her body involuntarily trying to tighten around him. Heard herself whimpering with each rock.

 Her body suddenly unclenched under the onslaught and he sank all the way in, his testicles against her backside. She almost sobbed at the feeling. 

Dean gave a satisfied moan. He kept at it, snapping his hips a little harder, hitting whatever it was deep inside her that was making her heart race and her stomach flip but then it hurt and she grabbed hold of the sheets as she laid there.

Dean's hands closed over the back of hers, covering her completely with his own body.

 "You okay, sweetheart?" he panted, his skin against her skin-- from where he was straddling her with this powerful thighs to where their bodies joined, to over her ass and her back, and then his arms laid over her arms and his hands over her hands. It was so intense she had to close her eyes at the feel of it. 

He slowed his thrusting at the lack of reply, gentling. He touched his face to her cheek, blowing hard. "Carrie." 

She didn't open her eyes. "I'm okay."

"You sure." 

"Yes."

He stilled a moment, giving her body time to adjust. She felt her muscles ripple around his presence.

 She could feel how taut Dean's body was, strung like a bow above her. He was almost trembling. 

He slowly pulled himself almost out and then slid back in.

Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she moaned. There was the usual unwelcome burn accompanying his movement.  

 He got himself in to the hilt again and everything felt like it was tightening, verging on pain. She wasn't certain whether to ask him to stop or let him keep going. 

She let him go and he did it again. This time both hurting and hitting something pleasurable. She whimpered. 

Judging by his breath Dean was very into it. He got himself in deep again and her legs clenched. He moaned at the contraction her body gave him. 

"Dean..." she whispered trying to work up to telling him to stop. He moved a little of his weight off her. She felt sweat slide down her back. 

The shift in angle felt good. Her pelvis pressed into her pillow and each thrust he gave rubbed her sex against it. 

She cried out startled at the intensity of it. She heard Dean respond with his own groan. 

He gave her a few shallow thrusts and then a long slow one. Him going in fast seemed to hurt a little but sliding in slowly felt good. 

Her body unclenched and opened to him again and he moved all the way in once more. 

It was so intense. She turned her head the other way, pressing her flushed cheek into the mattress. 

 He dropped his head down and kissed the side of her face, his panting breaths in her ear. 

 She felt him redistribute his weight again, more onto his elbows and he increased his speed. The pain melted into a wet warmth. She spread her legs just slightly. Not much room to move under him. 

Dean sounded like he were running a marathon, panting breaths, grunts of exertion. The tension was growing in him. He seemed to swell inside her, his thrusts rapid and shallow, the stretch good beneath a little discomfort.

 He lipped her ear. His mouth felt amazing. "Come on, sweetheart..." His voice was rough and low. "Come on." His thrusting was rapid, almost the roughest he'd been with her yet and part of her wanted him to stop but the rest melted away under his onslaught. 

Especially the feeling of him so deep. He moved his hip so that he could hit the front wall of her vagina and there was that sweet spot again. The one that felt so good she almost started to cry and she began to take his thrusts willingly.

It built to a peak and she came with a sob, her whole body shaking, her vagina clenching rhythmically.

Dean gave a few more hard thrusts and then he was crying out with a sound that went right through to her belly.  

 He halted his rhythm and lay still inside her, panting. 

He laid there for a second, his face pressed against hers and he brushed away the hair from the nape of her neck and kissed it tenderly. 

She could feel him shrink out of her. "You okay, baby?" He asked, still out of breath. 

 She nodded.

 He got off of her and flopped back. Carrie lay on her stomach a moment more, fighting tears again. It wasn't the pain, although that was there, pushed under by the pleasure, but the intensity and the feeling of helplessness. Knowing that Dean could do whatever he wanted in that moment and she couldn't even fight him. Could hardly move. Her mind was a tangle: part of her enjoyed it, part of her was frightened at it. 

 And then part of it was the sheer overwhelming physical sensations. She lay away from him for a second. 

 "Carrie?" He furrowed his brow. "Sweetheart?"

 She rolled toward him and he looked concerned.

 "Did I hurt you?"

 "No." She whispered. 

 "You cryin?"

 She shook her head. 

 "You okay?" He pressed again. "I feel like I'm hurting you this trip," he said, lowly. 

 "What? No. Dean..."

 "You're in pain." He cocked an eyebrow.

 "It's been worse this trip." She replied. 

 She saw his face fall a little. "I was hoping we were over it."

 "I'm not I'm ever going to be over it, Dean. I think it's just gonna happen sometimes and once it happens once, it hurts a little more next time." She dropped her head shyly. She remained afraid to voice her true worry--that he would get tired of this game and not come back. 

 "I'll be more careful. Sweetie..." he looked at her with those gorgeous eyes. "You wanna be in charge next time?"

 She snorted. "What do you mean?"

 "You call the shots. I can lay here and let you explore. No pressure. No chance of it hurtin' you. Just me."

 She looked at that fucking body. That sounded like a nice idea indeed. 

 


End file.
